Talk:Sand Wurm
I've had them drop Tribal Blades and Scimitars too. :We generally don't track weapon / off-hand item drops as most creatures will drop those sorts of things. If there was a "Wurm Carapace Shield" (before any rumors get started, I made that up, they don't exist) that only Wurms dropped then we would want to note that, but for the most part all that needs to be noted are the collector items, salvage items and crafting materials that creatures drop. --Rainith 05:59, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Alright, just checking. ---- At this point is it really still a stub? Lunarbunny 01:29, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) :If you feel it is no longer a stub (this or any other article), request a Peer Review. See: review. This invites people to make a final review push for this article and allows you to make a case for stub removal. --Karlos 01:53, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) Alright, going to have to make a check...I've had my own troubles finding the Sand Wurms of The Arid Sea, even though I was the one that wrote their locations. I'd like a couple more to look into this...I'm kind of feeling like a fool. I did find the bleached bones though, and they're slightly amusing. - Lunarbunny 15:34, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :I think I've refined their locations, so I'm editing it now. - Lunarbunny 15:45, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I don't think we should put much effort into pin-pointing monster locations. That will always be an estimate and then Arena Net will change it without saying. There used to be only three Frost Wurms in the run through Lornar's Pass... Now there are like 8. Likewise, in the Arid Sea, there are TWO along the eastern path as you head to the feet of the statue, not just one. --Karlos 16:31, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Should that information be deleted or more generalized then? - Lunarbunny 00:52, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Neither. If you are into finding out where these monsters are, please go ahead and fill out this info. It IS useful info, no question about it. I was just saying by nature, this info is partially incomplete and partially volatile. --Karlos 08:46, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Don't these have 3 natural regen? I think that ought to be mentioned. :They do have natural regen, but I don't know how much. You can experiment. Use different Degen hexes and and see which ones stop it from regen after it takes dmg, Suffering is -2, Life Siphon is -1 to -3, Conjure Phantasm is -5. Well of Suffering is hard to apply to is but it's variable from -1 to -6. --Karlos 16:53, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::They also have a very strone natural resilience, dropping condition and hex duration by 66% it would seem (at least, that's what it seemed like with blindness as a condition - 15 seconds of blindness was about 5 seconds of blinded worm. --Epinephrine 00:28, 18 March 2006 (CST) ::: My warrior farms them outside heros audience solo and I can confirm that it's +3 natural regen Bleeding stops them gaining health yet it dosen't suffer a degen drop so it is obviously +3 I remind myself. "Keep it bleeding to stop him healing" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ansi ( ) }. ::::(off-topic)sorry, could you sign plz? :) -- heach 20:37, 7 August 2006 (CDT) longer knockdown ? Is it me or is the knockdown longer ?, i wanted to run trough the dessert but when i was knocked down it kinda bite me. Its been a while, but i believe it was never able to do that before. And i see in the updates that the movement of wurms has been "updated" or something. Can any1 confirm this ? Warriors? Is the fact that the Chaos wurms being warrior enough reason to make these guys warriors? Being based off damage and attack speed is a pretty silly and generic point since the Frost Wurms attack just as fast and they're necromancers --Blue.rellik 21:48, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :Profession is warrior, they drop warrior tomes in Hard Mode —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.78.18.122 ( ) 14:52, 21 June 2007. ::Yep, just dropped one for me http://i11.tinypic.com/6ksslft.jpg--[[User:Yorn|Yorn]] 00:06, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Trivia Shouldn't the reference to Frank Herbert's Dune (Novel) worms be in a seperate trivia section instead? It seems out of place being in the main article itself. Sefog 10:02, 5 August 2007 (CDT)